


Unlucky and the Lightning Strike: a Smurfs Short Story

by Michael_Demos



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Unlucky gains electric abilities after one of Gargamel’s experiments goes wrong.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Unlucky and the Lightning Strike: a Smurfs Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> I used Version M.  
Major Characters-  
Unlucky: the main Smurf of our story. Very unlucky, until… well, you’ll see.  
Hunter: Unlucky’s best friend. Wants to be more than friends.  
Lucky: Unlucky’s other friend. By all rights Unlucky should be jealous- and he is. However, Lucky is such a good friend that Unlucky can never stay mad.  
Gargamel: that nasty wizard has been after our happy blue friends since the beginning. He’s always trying to eat them, or turn them into gold, or just plain destroy them. Sometimes, however, he tries to use them for different things, as Unlucky and his friends find out.

“Oh, not again,” Unlucky sighed. He looked dejectedly at the horseshoe, lying not an inch away from the post- right next to the other three that had also almost made it.

“Don’t worry, Unlucky,” Lucky said. “You’ll get it next time, I’m sure of it!” All of Lucky’s horseshoes had landed perfectly, per usual. Unlucky scowled, looking at Hunter. “Your turn.”

Hunter grinned at Unlucky, taking careful aim, then retrieved the horseshoes and threw them. Every one landed perfectly as well. That wasn’t luck, though; Hunter was just very good with projectiles.

Hunter took a bow, and Lucky clapped. “Great job, Hunter!”

Unlucky forced a smile. Sure, he was happy for his friends, but he just wished that _ he _ could get lucky. Just once was all he was asking for. “I’m gonna go for a walk,” he said brightly. “Lucky, Hunter, want to come?”

“Okay,” Lucky said, and Hunter nodded. “Sure we’ll come!”

Suddenly, they all heard a bell coming from the central part of the village.

“Hey, it’s lunchtime,” Hunter realized. “Come on, let's see what Greedy‘s made today!”

“Mm,” Lucky replied, licking his lips, “I hope it’s his mint-and-sarsaparilla soup! That’s my favorite!”

“Really?” Hunter asked. “I’ve always liked the mashed potatoes with carrots.”

The two began walking towards the sound of the bell, then Hunter turned to Unlucky, who was still standing alone. “Hey, are you coming?”

The Smurf nodded. “In a minute- I’m going to clean up first. Go on without me; I’ll be along in a moment.”

Lucky shrugged. “Okay, suit yourself.”

As soon as the two had gone far enough, Unlucky began to place the horseshoes and peg under his hat. He took one last look at the village, then ran into the forest. He wouldn’t be gone long, he told himself. He was just going to find somewhere secluded to practice.

* * *

_ Clang, thud. _

Unlucky groaned and retrieved the horseshoes- he’d missed again. As he cleaned them off, he looked around the small clearing he’d stopped in. Flat ground, lots of light, and not far from the village- it was perfect for a game of horseshoes, or a picnic, or smurfball, or anything else- when the weather was nice. It looked like it was going to storm soon, but Unlucky was confident that he’d be back before it began.

“Well, at least here I can practice without embarrassing myself,” he said aloud. He walked back to his starting point.

_ Snap. _

Unlucky froze. What was that?! He’d been so absorbed in trying to land his horseshoes on the peg that he hadn’t even considered the dangers. He stood there for a moment, listening, then when he heard nothing, ran back and began to pull out the peg. It was time to return, he decided.

He went to the edge of the clearing although hearing anything, but as he stepped into the woods, he heard it again, closer.

** _Snap._ **

Thoroughly freaked out by now, Unlucky sped up, tucking the peg under his arm. He didn’t see anything, and was so caught up in trying not to panic that he stepped on a protruding root wrong. His left foot slid to the side, twisting painfully, and he toppled to the ground with an _ oof _. The peg went flying, and the horseshoes fell out of his hat.

Not bothering to curse his bad luck, Unlucky got to his feet to pick them up again. At least, that was the plan. As soon as he put weight on his foot, pain flared up his leg, and he found himself on the forest floor again.

“Well, well, well,” a nasty voice boomed from above him. Unlucky rolled onto his back, gazing up at the black-robed human looming over him.

“It looks like today won’t be a complete waste after all,” Gargamel said with a sneer. He reached out for Unlucky, and Unlucky couldn’t get away.

* * *

“Hey, have you seen Unlucky?” Lucky asked Greedy. It had been about a half hour, and his friend hadn’t returned. Sure, he could have lost track of time, but Unlucky was one of the two most accident-prone Smurfs in the village. He and Hunter were getting worried.

Unfortunately, Greedy just shook his head. “Nope, sorry, you two,” he said. He took a bit of the cookie in his hand, and added through the crumbs, “why don’t you ask Smurfette or Brainy? Maybe they’ve seen him.”

Neither Brainy or Smurfette had, however. “Sorry, Hunter,” the blonde said apologetically. “I haven’t seen him all day- I hope he’s okay.”

“You hope _ who’s _ okay?”

Hunter and Lucky turned around to see Papa Smurf with a concerned look on his face. “It’s Unlucky, Papa,” Smurfette said worriedly. “Hunter and Lucky haven’t seen him in a while- nobody has.”

Papa frowned. “Hmm, that _ is _worrisome. Hunter, Lucky, I want you to enlist Hefty’s help in finding him. Search the forest. Smurfette, Brainy, see if he’s in the village anywhere.”

* * *

“Unlucky?” Hefty called out from the top of a large root. Shading his eyes, he scanned the area. “I don’t see him, Hunter.”

As he hopped down, Hefty and Hunter heard Lucky’s voice from behind a large bush. “Over here!!”

The two hurried over, and found Lucky holding one of the horseshoes, standing beside the other three and the peg which were scattered on the ground. That wasn’t what he had called them over for, however- he was pointing at a large indentation in the soft soil- the shape only a very large foot could make. Lucky looked scared as he said, “he must have come out by himself to practice- now Gargamel has him!”

* * *

Unlucky twisted and turned in the wizard’s fist. His foot was throbbing painfully, and he knew that if he fell from this height he’d get hurt even more, but the alternative- the evil-looking machine he was being carried towards- was even worse. It had buttons and levers and gears, and bubbling potions and clamps and it was smoking eerily, and clanking even louder.

Gargamel placed the Smurf on the table-like slab of metal at the top, then tightened the clamps until Unlucky couldn’t move. He withdrew, bending down, then straightened up with a vial of something bright yellow that was glowing brightly.

“Now, hold still,” he said with a snicker, “this won’t work unless you’re covered in this.” He poured it over a squirming Unlucky. Thankfully it didn’t seem to be harmful, but it smelled like something burning.

Gargamel pulled a lever, and with a shudder, the slab Unlucky was stuck on started moving. Craning his neck, Unlucky could see an opening in the machine, and he was headed right for it.

* * *

Hefty hissed in a breath, gaping at the scene inside Gargamel’s hovel from his spot on the windowsill. He quickly helped Hunter and Lucky up as well.

Hunter ran forwards as he saw Unlucky’s predicament, but Hefty held him back. “That won’t help,” he said. “You’ll just get captured too!”

Hunter pulled on his hat in anguish. “I can’t just stand here while Unlucky’s fed to that machine! We have to _ do _ something, Hefty, I-“

“Wait!!”

Hunter turned to Lucky to see him rummaging about in his hat. “I have an idea!!” He pulled out the horseshoe. “I forgot that I put it in there! Hunter, _ throw it!! _”

Hunter grabbed the horseshoe and hurled it at the contraption. It vanished inside the belly of the machine, producing a loud bang, and the thing shuddered to a halt.

Gargamel turned to the machine. “What?! Why isn’t it working?!” He pounded on the side, and then angrily kicked it. “Owww!!”

Unlucky could see the window if he turned his head enough. The storm had started, and he saw flashes of lightning, and- Lucky, and Hefty, and Hunter! He began twisting and turning once more, trying in vain to escape while Gargamel was distracted.

At that moment, the lightning flashed one more time. The electricity hit the top of Gargamel’s hovel, traveling through the straw roof, which of course was highly flammable. Within seconds the house was ablaze. The second lightning strike went immediately for the largest mass of metal in the room- the machine. It hit a wire and blasted through the inner and outer parts of the machine, and onto Unlucky, where it was promptly absorbed into the still-glowing goo covering him- which in turn was absorbed straight into his skin.

Hefty had to hold both Lucky and Hunter back, as they both were trying to reach their friend. “You’ll both get yourselves smurfed,” he said heatedly. “We have to wait until it’s safer!!”

Once the electricity had died down, Gargamel reached for the lever to start it again. As soon as he touched it, however, sparks flew, and he was hurled backwards several feel. He slammed into the wall, and was knocked unconscious.

“Come on!!” Hunter ran towards the machine, Hefy and Lucky close behind. Hefty cautiously touched the machine- nothing happened. “It’s safe,” he said, and no sooner were the words out of his mouth than both Hunter and Lucky were scrambling upwards.

“Hefy, help me get him out of this!”

When Hefty reached the top, it was to find the other two Smurfs tugging at metal clamps holding Unlucky down. He gritted his teeth, gripping the sides of the clamps, and strained and strained. Finally he forced them apart.

“Hefty?!” Hunter sounded panicked. “Hefty, he’s not moving!!”

Hefty knelt, feeling for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. It was weak, but there. He picked up Unlucky, and began to climb down from the machine. “Come on,” he said. “We need to leave, now.”

* * *

Back at the village, Hefty was doing his best to prevent Lucky and Hunter from disturbing Unlucky, who was currently being cared for in Nurse’s hut. He stood outside the door, arms crossed. “I’m sorry, Hunter,” he said. “Nurse’s orders.”

Hunter scowled, sitting down cross-legged. “I’m not moving until you let me in,” he said stubbornly.

Hefty just shrugged. “Alright.”

It was a few hours later that Nurse finally exited his hut, looking exhausted. He put up a hand, waving away Lucky and Hunter’s questions. All he would say was, “he’ll live.”

* * *

The next morning, the Smurfs were rudely awakened by a crackling noise, several bright flashes of light, and Unlucky’s yells.

Hefty and Hunter- who had tried to spend the night outside of Nurse’s hut- were the first ones there, but as they burst into the room, Unlucky seemed fine.

...fine, that is, if you counted “electricity arcing through one’s body” as fine. Before any of the Smurfs could react, though, the electricity vanished, leaving the area around Unlucky singed, as though from a fire.

“Are you okay?!” Hunter rushed over to Unlucky, grabbing him by the shoulders. There was a _ snap, _ and Hunter jerked back in surprise. “Ah, you shocked me! Still though, _ are you okay?! _”

Unlucky nodded. “I just had a weird dream,” he said as Lucky and Nurse pushed into the room. “Why’s everysmurf staring at me?”

Oh, Unlucky seemed absosmurfly fine, despite the odd effects he was having- the electricity he’d seemed to generate, the singed bedsheets, the smell of something burning which came from both the sheets _ and _Unlucky, the static shock he’d given Hunter… yes, he was perfectly fine. He still is, you know, although he’s learned to control his abilities more. In unrelated news, there’s a new superhero in town, one that calls himself…

_Lightning_.


End file.
